1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive method and drive device for an inkjet head that selectively discharges ink from a plurality of discharge nozzles to perform recording based on image data.
2. Related Art
A known prior art drive device for an inkjet head is provided with a drive signal generating part that generates a drive waveform for discharging droplets from a plurality of nozzles, a data storage unit for storing rows of data specifying whether to enable discharging of each discharge nozzle, and a selector for selecting driven nozzles to which a discharge waveform is to be applied based on the rows of data (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-262057). The discharge nozzles have a nozzle drive section, and discharge droplets when the discharge waveform is applied to the nozzle drive section.